Forbidden Love
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Will never thought he'd fall in love with Rachel. When Sue finds out, she tries to put a stop to it but will she have a change of heart? Based on a youtube video.
1. A Wonderful Girl

Ok...as promised, here is my new story and the history behind it. I found this video on youtube called "Will and Rachel-Forbidden Love" that was split into 2 parts by user "shelbylodge" and I found it AMAZING so I practically BEGGED her to let me turn it into a Fanfic. And guess what...she let me! Now the video is split into 2 parts but I'm gonna write both of them together, so enjoy! And check out the video, I'm sure she'd REALLY appreciate it!

The final bell of the day rang as Will dismissed his class and gathered his things for Glee. He made his way to the choir room and saw everyone there.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" he asked.

Brittany raised her hand. "Today I asked a Mommy bird how she and a Daddy bird make a baby egg, but she flew away."

He chuckled. "I'm sure she'll tell you for this week's assignment, I want you to get into groups. With your groups, I'll give you an emotion. Your job is to sing a song that expresses that emotion. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, get to it!"

Everyone then dispersed and started getting into their groups.

Rachel stepped away from her group and approached him.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?"

She folded her hands together."I'm just going to cut to the chase, Mr. Shuester. You inspire me."

He nodded. "How so?"

"Well...you're you. You're just so...kind and giving. You make me wanna be a better person."

He smiled. "Why thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it."

She shuffled her feet nervously. "Me...I'm just overly dramatic and slightly boring."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait a sec, you're not boring!"

She looked away from him. "I just don't seem to be making my mark in life. I need to change...everything. My image, what I stand for..."

He grabbed her hand. "Hold up, Rach. You don't need to change for ANYONE. You don't need to act like Madonna, Lady Gaga, Santana, Quinn or anyone else to be noticed. You're fine just the way you are, I promise."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Shuester, that really means a lot."

"No problem. And I'm here for you if you need any support."

She nodded and went back to her group.

That's new, he thought. Rachel Berry doubting herself?

He walked to the front of the room. "Ok, everyone in their groups?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, so for group one, we have Puck, Santana, Lauren and Sam. For your song, I want you to express anger...but keep it censored please."

Puck and Santana frowned.

"For group two, we have Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany. You all are usually a cheerful bunch, so your song mut express happiness."

The group smiled.

"Right, now for group three, we have Quinn, Kurt, Finn and Rachel."

He looked directly at Rachel and gave her a small smile.

"For your song, I want you to express passion. It can be about anything at all, you choose."

The group smiled and began discussing.

"We will see these performances at the end of the week. Let me know by Wednesday what song you all are doing, ok?"

Rachel looked at him and mouthed "Thank You".

The next day, he decided to pay a visit to Emma's office.

"Will, come in! It's great to see you!" she said when he knocked on her door.

He came in and sat down. "Hey Emma, how are you? It's been a while since we talked."

She nodded. "Yes it has. I'm doing quite fine. How's the New Directions?"

"Pretty good, we have Regionals coming up in a few months so we're preparing for that."

"That's wonderful! You guys haven't failed to impress us yet."

He shifted nervously in his seat. "Well actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about Rachel. Now I may not be an expert on girl problems but she seems to be doubting herself."

She tilted her head confused. "I don't quite follow."

"Well, she says that she finds herself boring and wants to change herself to get noticed."

She nodded understandingly. "Oh the poor dear! But honestly, she doesn't need to change, she already has a unique personality on her own."

He blinked. "You're right. And she also said that I inspire her."

She perked up. "Well that's wonderful! At least she has someone to look up to."

He smiled. "I completely agree. Thanks, Emma."

"No problem, Will. I'm a guidance counselor."

GUESS WHAT! Glee season 3 premiers tonight! I'm sooo excited!  
> <p>


	2. What Is Rachel?

Tonight's episode made NO sense whatsoever. All I understood was Sue wants to cancel performing arts, purple pianos, Quinn is a rebel, some chick named Sugar can't sing, Blaine is at Mikinley, Emma packs lunches (NO ME GUSTA), a big food fight and an AMAZING group made Rachel and Kurt cry. The only part I liked was when they all sang "You Can't Stop the Beat". I'm highly disappointed. This season's gonna bite.

As the days flew by, Will kept an eye on Rachel. She worked with her group thorougly but wasn't as active as she usually is.

On Wednesday, Emma went to visit him during his planning period.

"How is Rachel doing?"

He looked up from the papers he was grading. "She's...been kind of quiet lately."

She nodded. "Oh dear, well she'll get through this. Every normal girl does once in a while."

"Rachel's not just ANY girl, Emma. She's...much more." he corrected.

Emma blinked. "Really? How so?"

This question caught him off guard. "Huh?"

"What is she to you, Will? What is your opinion on her?"

A bazillion ideas and characteristics started bouncing around his head but he didn't know where to start so he just stared back at her.

"Think about it, Will and let me know. Maybe this will be good for both of you."

She turned away and walked out of the classroom.

The whole day, he walked around with his mind blank.

Rachel is...MANY things, he thought. It would take me YEARS to list all of them.

By the end of the day, he made a WHOLE list of how he would describe her so he brought it to Emma's office.

Her eyes widened when she saw the list. "Are you quite sure this is your OPINION on her?"

He collasped into a chair and crumpled up the list. "Why does she think she needs to change? One personality is enough to deal with, I don't think I could stand another!"

"Will, calm down. It's her teenage hormones racing. Maybe a bit of change would be good for her." Emma said calmly.

"What more does she need to add to herself? Her personality is wonderful just the way she is. She's...special. She's strong willed...dramatic...highly talented."

"She's a wonderful person, Will. Maybe you need to make another approach to show her that she's wonderful and doesn't need to change."

He stared at her for a few seconds. "You know what, that's a great idea. And I know JUST how to do it."


	3. Just the Way You Are

One...freaking...review. UNACCEPTABLE! ESPECIALLY since it's my birthday tomorrow! (or today...whenever you are reading this, but I'm 17!) Ok...well the good part is coming up, so hopefully this will catch your attention. Enjoy!

When Will got to school on Friday, he saw everyone looking one side of the hallway.

Probably Sue coming in all her glory, he thought. He looked down the hallway...it wasn't.

Everyone was looking at...Rachel.

The thing is...she didn't even LOOK like Rachel. She was wearing a tight black dress that clung to her body showing off every curve and black high heels. She had on a bit more make-up than she usually wore and her hair was bouncy and volumous. In other words...she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

She looked around and when she saw him at the end of the hallway, she approached him.

He gulped. "Hello, Rachel. You look really...nice today."

She flashed him her award winning smile. "Why thank you, Mr. Shuester. Just trying out a new look."

He nodded. "I see. I'm guessing you never backed off the idea of changing?"

She shook her head. "Nope, and I can already see I'm getting more attention."

She lowered her voice. "Plus...I'm trying to impress someone."

He eyed her up and down. "Ah, I see. Those this is also to impress someone?"

"Yup...do you think he'd be impressed?"

He blinked. "Well as your teacher, I'm not supposed to have an opinion for that question."

She nodded and smiled. "But as a PERSON, what do you think? Too much?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. "I think..."

He started to feel really hot but suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Come into my classroom, there's something I need to tell you."

He took her hand and led her into his classroom.

"Don't you have class?" she asked.

"First period, I have planning." he replied.

He locked the door and pulled up a seat.

"Here, sit down."

She sat down and crossed her legs gracefully.

"Ok, remember when I said that you didn't need to change? You're a very unique girl, Rach."

"Mr. Shuester, you're not a teenage girl. It's different for us. The old Rachel Berry was getting dull."

"Come on Rach, you're not THAT bad. And I have a song that'll show you a diffent approach."

He went to his office and brought out a stereo and pressed play.

Bruno Mars' song "Just the Way You Are" began to play.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes. Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
>Her hair, her hair. Falls perfectly without her trying.<br>She's so beautiful, And I tell her everyday.

Yeaaa. I know, I know. When I compliment her she won't believe me.  
>And it's so, it's so. Sad to think that she don't see what I see. But everytime she ask me 'Do I look okay?'. I say.<p>

When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change.  
>'Cause you're amazing just the way you are.<br>And when you smile. The whole world stops.  
>And stares for a while.<br>'Cause, girl, you're amazing just the way you are.

The way you are.  
>The way you are.<br>Girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are.

When the song was finished, she clapped in her seat.

"So, do you see what I'm trying to tell you, Rach? You are VERY beautiful and highly talented, and you don't need to change any of that to impress anyone." He said.

She nodded. "I understand perfectly clear, Mr. Shuester."  
>She looked down sheepishly at her clothes. "I guess I over-did it."<p>

He laughed. "Just a tad bit, but take it easy. Don't be so hard on yourself."

She stood up and headed for the door. "Thank you, Mr. Shuester. I'm going to go change out of this."

"You're welcome, Rach."

Later that night after dinner, he decided to take a bath.

He climbed in and relaxed at the warm water and the fluffy bubbles that surrounded him. The warm sensation ran through his body so he closed his eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, he saw the bathroom window open and Rachel climbed through in her night gown. His eyes widened.

"Rachel, what in the world? I'm taking a bath!"

Rachel just stood there ssmiling at him.

"Rachel, this is an invasion of my privacy." he said.

She blinked and slowly started making her way to the tub.

The closer she got, the hotter he felt. There was nothing he could do except stare at her natural beauty.

When she got to the tub, she slowly kneeled down and leaned in to give him a kiss, but before her lips touched his, his phone started vibrating and his eyes shot open.

He was still in the bath tub, but Rachel was gone and his phone was vibrating on the floor next to the tub.

He shook his head and splashed some water onto his face.

WHY did I just imagine Rachel coming through my bathroom window? What is WRONG with me!

He looked down at his phone and saw that Emma was calling. He ignored it, this was HIS time to relax.

Snap out of it, Will. It was just a silly vision.

Or was it?

Personally this was one of my favorite parts of the video. And I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed it! And now...*hums Happy Birthday*


	4. Just One Kiss

**Thank you all dearly for the birthday wishes, my dear reviewers! If you didn't notice, the author of the video in which this story was based on reviewed and praised my work! Oh and if you haven't noticed…I got Microsoft Word back! (This means SAYONARA Notepad…unless Word decides to backfire on me again). So now I can write this story PROPERLY which is good because I kind of need Word to write this chapter, so enjoy!**

Will never forgot about his vision of Rachel all through the next week. He felt like a terrible person because…seriously WHO imagines their student climbing through the bathroom window while they are in the bath?

On Friday, he noticed that she didn't show up to Glee.

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" he asked the class.

They all shook their heads.

He sighed and decided to do the lesson without her.

After he dismissed them, he grabbed his briefcase and headed for the exit but suddenly noticed that the door that led to the stage in the auditorium was open.

Doesn't the janitor usually lock it up by now? He asked himself.

He walked inside and saw a single spot light and someone standing underneath it.

It was Rachel.

Rachel didn't feel like going to Glee practice that day. She was serious when she told Mr. Shuester that she wanted to change, but she also wanted him to notice her more than just his student. Truth be told, she never got over her crush on him and was heartbroken when the dress thing backfired.

When the last bell of the day rang, she went to the auditorium and turned on a single spotlight and stepped on stage. She wanted to be alone and knew that _no one_ set foot in there.

When she stepped into the spotlight, she looked at her non-existent audience and felt a wave of sadness and loneliness overcome her and she began to sing:

_If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way.<em>

She remembered his face when he saw her in that dress. He couldn't resist, yet let the urge of being the better person take over. She felt hopeless.

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you. <em>

Suddenly, everything became perfectly clear to him. She didn't want to change for herself…she wanted to change for _him_! She was doing all that just to impress him!

_You, my darling you. _

_Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<em>

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<em>

Her voice was so soft and angelic, he didn't dare interrupt her. It made him feel…warm and comforting.

It's a shame he can't hear this, she thought. He'd know how I _really_ feel.

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you.<em>

_You, darling, I love you.  
>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<em>

When her song was finished, she stood there, her chest heaving.

"That was wonderful, Rach." said a voice coming from one of the stage wings.

She turned and saw him step out onto the stage?

_Oh crap._

"Mr. Shuester…I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

He nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I know. That sounded beautiful."

She blushed. "It wasn't _that_ great."

He gave her a small smile. "Remember when you said you wanted to change yourself and then you came to school in the black dress? That wasn't really for your image, was it?"

She averted his eyes. "No…not really, that was mostly to impress someone."

"I see…do you think the person was impressed?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed impressed at first, but then something just made him hold his guard and turn away."

For some reason, this sounded _really_ familiar to him.

"May I ask who this person was?"

She stared into his eyes before answering.

"It was you."

A sudden _BANG_ hit him in the chest.

So _THAT'S_ why she approached him! _THAT'S _why she asked his opinion on her dress! _THAT'S_ why she was singing that song! Also…

_THAT'S_ why he had that vision of her in the bathroom.

He stared back at her and suddenly reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. He longed for her and she longed for him…it was made perfectly clear.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to." She said, snapping him out of his reverie.

He blinked. "Yeah…I want to." He replied softly.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Sudden warmth overcame both their bodies. However there was a slight problem.

_She_ felt pleasure.

_He_ felt a warning go off in his head. How could something so wrong feel so right?

_STOP! THIS IS BEYOND BAD!_ His mind screamed so he pulled back.

She stared at him blinking. "What? Is something wrong?"

He started panting. "I'm sorry, Rachel but that was a mistake."

She looked confused. "I don't understand-"

He shook his head. "This is all wrong. I can't do this, I'm sorry."

And with that, he sprinted out of the auditorium leaving her behind.

Shocked and heartbroken, the only thing she could do was cry.

**Oh my goodness…this actually looks decent sized! Hope you all like it! And thanks again for the birthday wishes!**


	5. Do You Love Me?

On Monday morning when Rachel got to school, she marched straight into Will's office without knocking which startled him.

"Rachel, what the-"he started.

"Don't even say anything, Mr. Shuester. I want to know _exactly_ what the heck that was on Friday!"

He stared back at her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't play coy. First you take my offer and kiss me and then you just run off on me like that?"

He sighed and stood up. "Look Rachel, I never meant to hurt you."

"Why did you run away from me?" she asked.

He looked away from her. "When we kissed…yes, I felt a sudden spark, but it was also _very_ wrong and irresponsible. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"How could it have been wrong when it felt so right?" she cried out.

"Rachel, I am your teacher and you are my student. It's illegal and both could get into a lot of trouble for this. And personally I think you should take some responsibility for it too, you led me on!"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, _excuse me_, but if I remember correctly, I said you could kiss me if you _wanted_ to. And you plainly said you _did_ want to!"

"Rach, _please_ calm down and stop the drama. "

"Just tell me one thing, Mr. Shuester. Are you even interested in me _at all_? Even just a little?"

He opened his mouth to answer but suddenly closed it. She glared at him.

"See? You don't _know _how you want to feel! You _do_ love me but your instincts keep trying to convince you otherwise! Well _I_ already know how I feel and last Friday justified that."

She started to tear up. "It doesn't have to be that complicated. We can make this work, just you and me! No one would have to know!"

The sight of her broke his heart once again he decided to be the mature adult. "I…just don't know how to do this."

A tear slid down her cheek. "And-and that's _my_ fault?"

He reached out and wiped the tear away. "Go back to class, Rach. It isn't worth it."

She stared at him in shock for a few seconds then suddenly headed toward the door. Before she left, she turned o him.

"I'm going to leave you alone to sort out your feelings. But just know, until you have the guts to tell me straight up that you don't feel the same way, I'm _not_ letting this slide past!"

She exited the room slamming the door behind her.

He felt so confused and torn.

The next few days seemed like a blur.

Truthfully, he _did_ love her, but it was all wrong and bad things could happen if anyone found out. Her words were still ringing in his head.

_It doesn't have to be that complicated. We can make this work, just you and me! No one would have to know!_

He loved everything about her. Her smile, her voice, her positive attitude, her open-minded opinions…everything.

Finally he settled for the only conclusion…he really _did_ love her.

Later that night after dinner, he decided to give her a call.

"_Nice of you to call._" She said when she picked up the phone.

He took a deep breath. "Look…this is really killing me."

She paused. _"What is?_"

"I have to tell you something. Meet me in the library tomorrow during your free period and we'll talk, okay?"

"_I don't know. Should I be worried?"_

She doubted him already.

"Please, Rach, it's important." He pleaded.

"_Fine, I'll see you in the library tomorrow._"

"Okay, cool. Good-night, Rachel." He hung up with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow, he'd confess **EVERYTHING.**


	6. Discovered!

**Okay, it's 1:21 in the morning and I'm typing this chapter while listening to "O.M.G" by Usher. I officially have no life…**

The next day when the bell rang for free period, Will ran to the library where Rachel was waiting. She gave him a small wave when she saw him and he approached her and pulled her behind a book case.

"Okay Mr. Shuester, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

He stared at her for a few seconds. "You were right."

She crossed her arms. "Right about what?"

"Me having feelings for you. I never should have pushed you away. I'm truly sorry." He replied.

"You don't sound very convincing, Mr. Shuester. Are you simply just stating this to get me off your back?" she snapped.

"What? No, Rach! That's not was I was implying!" he exclaimed grabbing her hands.

"Then tell me the _real_ reason why you asked me to come here before I regret-"

"Damn it, Rach!" he said, grabbing her shoulders and crushed his lips against hers."

It happened so fast, she wasn't sure how to react at first. But after a few seconds, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his arms down to her waist.

The kiss sent a jolt of electricity through their bodies just like last time.

A few seconds later, they pulled back for air panting.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's the reason I asked you to meet here. You were right, no matter how hard I try, I can't deny it."

"Deny what?" she asked.

He paused before answering. "Deny the fact that I really do love you."

Her eyes widened. "Wait…really?"

He nodded. "I want to make this work too, Rachel. But we have to keep quiet about it, because we could get into a lot of trouble if anyone finds out."

She smiled. "Really? We're _really _going to give this a chance?"

He shrugged and smiled. "What else can we do? We love each other, that's all that matters."

She laughed and threw her arms around him.

WxR

Sue walked into the library to check out another book on world domination when suddenly he heard Will's voice from behind a bookshelf.

"You were right."

"Right about what?" a familiar female voice asked.

She smiled mischievously and tip-toed to the bookcase. Eavesdropping on Will's conversations was one of her favorite hobbies.

There was a small gap in the bookcase behind where he and the person were standing, so she peeked through the hole. Her jaw dropped when she saw that he was talking…to Rachel!

"The main reason I asked you to meet me here. You were right, no matter how hard I try, I can't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"Deny the fact that I really do love you."

Her eyes widened and she scurried away.

Will Shuester perusing a relationship with his _student?_

Oh this is _rich_, she thought. The _perfect_ excuse to end his precious little Glee club once and for all!

But of course, just _one_ encounter wasn't enough proof. She decided to keep an eye on them and when she finally thought she had enough evidence, she'd have him fired before he could say _Hank Panky_.

This was going to be interesting…

**Okay, now I know my chapters are short, but I'm trying to make them go scene-by-scene from the video. Sometimes I squish two scenes into one chapter, but it's still short. So yeah…in case you were wondering why they weren't as long as my other stories but I figured if I took it scene-by-scene, it would create more chapters. So, review si vou plait! **


	7. Hard to Believe

**Helloooo! This chapter will contain the lyrics to everyone's favorite song! No…it's not Party Rock Anthem…that dang song makes me think of that gerbil commercial…**

The final bell of the day rang and Rachel ran to the choir room. She wanted to be the first one there before anyone else came.

When she got there, he was standing by the piano with his back turned to her.

She slowly crept in and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed for a minute and then relaxed.

"Is that my lovely darling Rachel? Because I've missed her all day." He asked without turning around.

She leaned her cheek against his back. "It sure is. And is this my tall, handsome Will who I just wrapped my arms around?"

He slowly turned around and grabbed her waist. "You bet it is…if it were anyone else, I'd knock their teeth out!"

She giggled and kissed him softly.

"I've been thinking about…all this today." He said.

"Same here…it's like unbelievable." She replied.

He nodded. "Still, I can't believe we're _actually_ doing this."

"Me either."

Suddenly, everyone started coming in and she took her seat.

"Hey guys, we're going to be working on a new song today." He said passing out the sheet music.

"Lighters? Cool!" Artie said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be getting back to singing modern songs." Santana said.

Will smiled. "Glad you like it. Rachel, can you start us off?"

She smiled back at him.

_This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We are right where we should be  
>With my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now<br>All I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters_

Artie took over the next verse.

_By the time you hear this I will have already spiraled up  
>I would never do nothin to let you cowards mess my world up<br>If I was you I would duck or get struck like lighting fighters  
>Keep fighting<br>Put your lighters up  
>Point em' skyward UH!<br>Had a dream I was king  
>I woke up<br>Still king  
>This rap game is mine<br>For the milking  
>Till nobody else even feels me<br>Till it kill me  
>I swear to god I'll be the illest in the music<br>There is  
>Or there ever will be<br>Disagree? Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing, to ever give up,  
>Only thing I ever gave ups using<br>No more excuses  
>Excuse me if my head's too big for this building<br>And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick  
>But your slang is slick<br>Talking bad on how you flipped your life around  
>Crock of sick<br>Who you tryna' kid?  
>Flip pick you did opposite<br>You stayed the same  
>Cause clock backwards is still clock you prick<br>I love it when I tell'em shove it  
>Cause it wasn't that<br>Long ago  
>When Marshall sat<br>Flustered, lack lustered  
>Cause he couldn't cut<br>Mustered  
>Muster up<br>Nothin  
>Brain fuzzy<br>Cause hes buzzing  
>Woke up from that buzz and now you wonder<br>Why he does it how he does  
>Wasn't cause he had<br>Buzzards circlin' round his head  
>Waitin for him to drop dead, was it?<br>Or was it because some girls wrote him off  
>little pieces of nonsense<br>Forget it  
>Guess it doesn't matter now does it?<br>What difference it make  
>Whats it take?<br>To get it through you thick skulls that this ain't  
>Some junk<br>People don't usually come back this way  
>From a place that was as dark as I was<br>And just to get to this place  
>Some of these words be like a switchblades to a hater's rib cage<br>And let it be known that from this day forward  
>I wanna just say thanks<br>Cause your hate is what gave me the strength  
>So let them girls raise<br>Cause I came at 5'9"  
>But I feel like I'm 6'8"<em>

_This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>Where are right where we should be  
>With my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now<br>All I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters_

_By the time you hear this I probably already be outie  
>I advance like going from toting iron to goin<br>And buying 4 or 5 of the homies, to iron man outie  
>My daddy told me, slow down boy you're going to blow it<br>And I ain't gotta stop to be the minute to tell shady I love the same way that he did Dr. Dre on the chronic  
>Tell'em how real he is<br>Or how high I am  
>Or how I would hurt, for him to know it<br>I cry when he tears  
>My daddy gotta bad back<br>So it's only right that I write  
>Till he can march right in to that post office and tell'em to hang it up<br>Now his careers Lebron's jersey in twenty years  
>I stop when I'm at the very top<br>You cheated on me on your way up  
>Its bout to be a scary drop<br>Cause what goes up  
>Must come down<br>You goin down  
>I'm somethin you don't wanna see<br>Like a hairy box  
>Every hour<br>Happy hour now  
>Life is wacky now<br>Used to have to eat the cat to get the claws  
>Now I'm just a cat's meow<br>Owwww  
>I'm<br>Always down for the catch-way  
>Like Pacquio<br>Yall are doomed  
>I remember when T-Pain ain't wanna work with me<br>My car starts itself  
>Parks itself<br>And auto-tunes  
>Cause now I'm in the astin<br>I went from having my city locked up  
>To getting treated like Kronica Patrick<br>And now I'm fantastic  
>Compared to high<br>And yall' boys the sky sippin like men  
>On a radio and TV<br>See me, we fly  
>Yall' buggin out like Wendy Williams<br>Starin' at a bee hive  
>And how real is that?<br>I remember signing my first deal  
>Now I'm the second best<br>I can deal with that  
>Now I can show my face<br>Without the MTV awards gag_

_You and I  
>Know what it's like<br>To be kicked down  
>Forced to fight<br>But tonight  
>We're alright<br>So hold up your lights  
>Let it shine<br>Cause.._

_This one's for you and me  
>Living out our dreams<br>We are right where we should be  
>With my arms out wide<br>I open my eyes  
>And now<br>All I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters_

When the song ended, everyone clapped and was dismissed. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Okay, spill it, peach fuzz!" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tina asked.

Rachel looked confused. "I don't know what you are talking about. Unhand me!"

Quinn crossed her arms. "We're not idiots, Rachel. What's up between you and Mr. Shue?"

Rachel tried yanking her arms free. "Quinn, again I have _no_ idea what you are talking about!"

"Rachel, quit playing. You and Mr. Shue were making googly eyes at each other throughout the whole song." Tina said.

"Yeah, you guys were practically _undressing_ each other with your eyes!" Mercedes said.

"We're not letting go until you tell us the truth." Quinn said.

Finally Rachel gave up struggling. "Fine, I'll tell you but you _have_ to keep this a secret! He could get in a lot of trouble if the wrong people found out!"

"Fine, fine just tell us!" Mercedes said.

Rachel sighed. "Mr. Shuester and I are dating."

Their eyes widened.

"Come again? How did _that_ happen?" Quinn asked.

"Well, it was mostly me. I never really got over my crush on him. So I pretty much played to my strengths to impress him, even coming to school in a tight black dress."

"That's it?" Tina asked.

"No, no there's more. He saw me in the dress and I could definitely tell he was about to crack but his mature instincts kicked in and he walked away. I felt so hopeless. But the next day he heard me singing in the auditorium and we had a little intimate moment…and…we kissed."

They squealed and she blushed.

"I envy you, Rach. Mr. Shue is one _spicy_ _hot_ mamma-jamma!" Mercedes said.

"Anything else happen after that? Give us the dirty details!" Tina said.

"Tina, there will be no _dirty details_ in this relationship. It's just going to be romantic and intimate." Rachel said.

"Intimate or dirty, have you even _been_ to his house yet?" Mercedes asked.

"No…we never planned anything." Rachel replied.

"Wait, aren't your Dad's going away for the weekend?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Well that's the _perfect_ opportunity for an intimate getaway!"

Rachel looked confused.

"Okay, we're going to break it down for you. Before your Dads leave, you are going to tell them that you are spending the weekend with us. After they leave, you will go to his house and spend the weekend having your dirty way with him!" Tina said.

"That does sound like a good idea, but there will be no _dirty way_, I assure you." Rachel said.

"Whatever you say. Then it's settled!" Quinn said.

"Go back in and tell him! And call us to let us know what he said!" Mercedes said.

Rachel sighed. "Fine, I will."

They bid their good-byes and she went back to the classroom.

**Wow…a big super huge chapter! Okay, so it took me FOREVER to tweak the lyrics. I spent about an hour censoring and changing some of the words so it would actually **_**look**_** like something they'd sing. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	8. A Nice Romantic Evening

**No lemon scene this chapter. Just a quick warning.**

After Tina and Mercedes left, Rachel went back to the classroom. Will was still gathering his things when she walked in.

"Rachel? What are you still doing here?"

"My Dads are picking me up soon."

He nodded. "Oh, okay."

He sat down in a nearby chair. She walked over and plopped into his lap.

"Guess what? I have fantastic news!" she said.

"Oh?" he asked raising an eye-brow.

"My Daddies are going away for the weekend so we have the weekend all to ourselves!"

He stared at her. "That must have taken a _lot_ of thinking."

She shrugged. "Well…actually it was Mercedes, Tina and Quinn's idea. They kind of…noticed things and they forced me to tell them and then they came up with this plan. Before my Dads leave, I'll tell them that I'm spending the weekend with the girls and then we have the whole weekend to do whatever we want!"

She lowered her voice.

"And maybe I can have my _dirty_ way with you so I can give the girls the _dirty details_."

Will felt so turned on. "Is that what you want?" he asked seductively.

She looked annoyed. "I'm just kidding! I don't want to be dirty; I just want this relationship to be romantic and intimate."

He smiled. "Sounds good. How about on Friday night when you come over, we'll have a small romantic dinner?"

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'd like that. I love you."

"Love you too."

They were about to kiss again but were interrupted by a honk outside.

"That's my Dads." She said getting off his lap.

He stood up. "Okay, see you tomorrow night?"

She winked. "It's a date."

Later during dinner, she spoke up.

"Daddies, is it okay if I hang out with the girls this weekend while you are gone?"

One Dad smiled. "Of course, pumpkin. It's nice for you to get out of the house."

The other Dad spoke up. "Just keep your phone on and call us if you need anything."

"Will do, Daddy."

The next night, she kissed her Dads good-bye and went to get ready.

For dinner, she picked out a simple black cocktail dress and applied a little make up and curled her hair. Then she packed a few sets of clothes for the weekend and set off.

Will was finishing up on dinner when she knocked. He chose to wear a white button down shirt and black dress pants.

When he opened the door, all he could do was stare.

"Too much?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No…you look…amazing. And you're just on time, I just got done cooking."

He picked up her suitcase and led her inside. She inhaled.

"Mmm, smells delightful."

"I just cooked a simple pasta dinner. Nothing too fancy." He replied.

"It sounds delicious, thank you Will."

"Well since you're staying over this weekend, where do you want to sleep?"

She lowered her eyes and smiled seductively. "Your room?"

He gulped. "Sounds good. Be right back."

He dropped her bag off and when he came back she was standing in the kitchen looking at how lovely the table was set up. Their dinner was already set on it and he even lit candlesticks.

"Classic romance." She gushed. "I like it."

He pulled out her chair and let her sit down.

Throughout dinner, they talked non-stop. She complimented his AMAZING cooking and they discussed songs the Glee Club should do for Regionals. Whenever they weren't talking, they'd just stare at each other lovingly.

For dessert, he made chocolate covered strawberries and packed it in a picnic basket. They went to the living room where a picnic blanket was spread out on the floor and he lit the fire place. They spent the next hour feeding each other the strawberries until there was no more left.

After dessert, they watched a few movies on the couch. Rachel felt warm and comforting resting against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

After the movies ended, they still didn't feel tired even though it was only 10 o' clock.

"Why don't we dance?" he suggested.

He left the room and came back with a CD player.

The Righteous Brothers' _Unchained Melody_ started to play and he wrapped his arm around her waist and she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. They joined the other hand and began slowly swaying to the music.

"You know, I've never been this intimate with Terri." He said.

She pouted. "Ugh, just the _sound_ of her name ruins the moment."

He chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

After a few seconds, she spoke up. "You know, I've never been this intimate with Jesse or Finn either."

"Oh, so I can't mention my ex wife, but _you_ can mention your ex boyfriends?" he asked sarcastically.

"Payback, Shuester." She replied.

"Yeah, but you mention _two _which makes it worse!"

He pulled her closer. "Let's hope nothing will come between us."

She sighed. "I wish it could _always_ be like this."

"It can be. Just say the word."

She looked up at him. "Let's just enjoy this moment for now."

They swayed to the rest of the song in silence. When it was over, he put the CD player away.

"Do you want to turn in?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Okay, let me just get my nightgown on.

She went to the bathroom and changed while he slipped on a grey t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Oh Will…" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Rach?"

She came out of the bathroom and slowly made her way toward him.

Again…all he could do was stare…she looked even _more_ beautiful even in her night clothes.

_I made it through the wilderness  
>Somehow I made it through<br>Didn't know how lost I was  
>Until I found you<em>

_I was beat incomplete  
>I'd been had, I was sad and blue<br>But you made me feel  
>Yeah, you made me feel<br>Shiny and new_

When she approached him, she pulled him close to her so their faces were practically touching. He started to sing along with her.

_Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats<br>Next to mine_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
>My fear is fading fast<br>Been saving it all for you  
>'Cause only love can last<em>

_You're so fine and you're mine  
>Make me strong, yeah you make me bold<br>Oh your love thawed out  
>Yeah, your love thawed out<br>What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats<br>Next to mine_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine  
>I'll be yours 'till the end of time<br>'Cause you made me feel  
>Yeah, you made me feel<br>I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
>Like a virgin<br>Feels so good inside  
>When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me<em>

_Like a virgin_

When the song was done, he lay down and she rested on top of him.

"You're amazing, Rach. I'm so lucky to have you. Jesse and Finn didn't know how lucky they were." He said.

"This is going to beautiful relationship, Will, I can feel it. And the best part? You're all _mine_." She replied, crawling up to kiss him.

They both fell asleep peacefully in each others' arms.

**Okay, awesome. Now I'm trying to break my bad habit of doing this, so anything I wanted to add to certain parts of the chapter, I will try to refrain from randomly popping up in the middle of it to ring in my opinion and do it down here.**

**I know…I'm a coward. I write PERFECT scenarios where a lemon scene could be, but I just don't have the imagination to write one so my fellow readers will just have to do it themselves.**

**I feel like such a hypocrite. I make Rachel say "I don't wanna be dirty", yet she keeps being all flirtatious. Is that a crime? If it is, arrest me now!**

**For the **_**Like a Virgin**_** scene…we've ALL seen it at least once, right? You know, Rachel with Jesse (Curse you, Jesse. You're why I wrote **_**Accidentally In Love!)**_**, Will and Emma (no me gusta! The reason I wrote **_**Sway With Me**_**) and Finn with Santana (They are nice in my stories so I won't talk bad about them). There was a small behind the scenes clip about that scene and Matthew says all three couples did the SAME choreography but in different settings. So let's put our imaginations to good work now. Do this with me. Take what Will did and what Rachel did…put them together and **_**that**_**'s how I decided to use **_**like a Virgin**_**.**

**I think that's all my comments about this chapter. You don't have to read them if you don't want to, I just needed to get it off my chest. Read and review POR FAVOR! **


	9. Life is Great

**Okay, I just figured out something and I swear I'm slapping myself in the face with lamb chops because of it. I've been TOO BLIND to notice that "Shuester" had a freaking "C" in it making it "Schuester"! I am a HORRIBLE human being! And I thoroughly apologize for not spelling it right in my stories! Please don't hate me! **Rachel awoke the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes, her favorite! She got up out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. Will was at the stove making the pancakes and smiled when she entered.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I'm making blueberry pancakes."

Her eyes widened. "Yum, my favorite!"

He gestured toward the TV with his spatula. "Go ahead and turn on the TV if you want. The pancakes are almost ready."

She nodded and grabbed the remote. When she turned it on, _Maury_ was on. She had quite an interest with the craziness of the show so she sat down.

However…when they revealed what segment they were covering, her jaw dropped.

It was the episode where two 18 year old siblings wanted to confront their Dad who fell in love with a girl who was 19 years old!

The tension between them was unbelievable! She sat there, silently thanking that he didn't have any kids.

"What'cha watching?" he asked coming up behind her.

She didn't answer so he looked at the screen and his face paled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

Suddenly, the family was crying and hugging which made him laugh and join her on the couch.

"Ha, this is some funny stuff."

She looked at him. "Aren't you glad this isn't us?"

He looked at her. "I guess, but even if Terri _was_ pregnant, she'd have the kid after the divorce so there's nothing to worry about."

"But still, even if you did, this is all wrong!"

He looked at her in surprise. "Honey, it's just a TV show! Nothing like that is going to happen to us!"

She rocked back and forth. "But if everyone finds out, they'll be so much chaos!"

She looked up at him. "Maybe it's best if we end it and forget this ever happened. We can't risk our well-being."

He looked as if he'd been slapped. "Rach, where is this _coming_ from? We love each other!"

She started to tear up. "Things can change and we won't be able to keep this up much longer."

He heard enough. He grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips to hers.

When he pulled back, he wiped away her tears.

"Rachel, I want you to listen carefully. _I love you_. So much. And _nothing_ will change that."

She sniffed. "Really? You mean it?"

He nodded. "Truly. You're my everything and I don't know what I'd do without you. Don't give up on us yet, Rach. Remember what you said to me when I rejected you again? You told me that we can work it out, and we _will_. Even if I get tossed in jail, you're all worth it."

She blinked. "Thank you." She whispered.

He stroked her hair. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded. "I'm quite fine. Sorry for that outburst."

He smiled. "It's all right; this is going to take time to get used to. Now let me see my favorite Rachel smile."

She smiled and he kissed her on the head.

"That's my girl."

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn didn't show up to school on Monday which disappointed her because she wanted to tell them about her weekend.

During her free period, she went to Will's office.

"Hey there, my little daisy petal. How was your day?" he asked.

She bent down and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm doing just fantastic. And how are you my knight in shining armor?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't be better. Did you have a nice weekend?"

She smiled teasingly. "Oh it was great. I spent it with this guy and we had an AMAZING time!"

"Oh? And how would you describe this guy?" he said pretending to be surprised.

She blushed. "_Dashing_….very charismatic. He's a lovely singer and dancer and his charm makes me melt like an ice cube on a summer's day."

"Very poetic, he sounds like a dream come true." He said when she finished.

"Yup, which is why I came here to sing a song with him." She said pulling a CD out of her backpack.

"What song are we singing?" he asked. "Is it Endless Love _again_?"

She laughed. "No, it's not. I promise. It's _Set the Fire to the Third Bar_ by Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright. Is that ok?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I never heard the song before but I'll give it a try."

She put the CD in the player. "Ready?"

He nodded.

She pressed play and as the music started playing, they circled the piano without looking at each other.

_I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<br>I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My finger increases of distant dark places<em>

_I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<em>

As they sang the next verse, they slowly started making their way to each other.

_Their words mostly noises  
>Ghosts with just voices<br>Your words in my memory  
>Are like music to me<em>

When they met in the middle of the room, they sat down pressing their backs against each other.

_I'm miles from where you are,  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>I, I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<em>

_After I have travelled so far  
>We'd set the fire to the third bar<br>We'd share each other like an island  
>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<br>And dreaming, pick up from  
>The last place we left off<br>Your soft skin is weeping  
>A joy you can't keep in<em>

_I'm miles from where you are,  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>And I, I pray that something picks me up  
>and sets me down in your warm arms<em>

The song ended and they smiled.

"We should really do songs like that in Glee." He said.

What they didn't know was that Sue was once again spying on them through the door which was open just a crack. She walked away disgusted.

"It's a shame Quinn, Tina and Mercedes aren't here today." Rachel said.

"Why's that?" Will asked.

"Because now I can't tell them how I had my dirty way with you this weekend."

He smiled and she lay down on the floor with him on top of her.

"There's no such thing as a _dirty way_, Miss Berry." He said.

Then he playfully sang:

_Sugar, ah honey honey  
>You are my candy girl<br>And you've got me wanting you.  
>Honey, ah sugar sugar<br>You are my candy girls  
>And you got me wanting you<em>

"What makes you say that, _Mr. Schuester?"_

He stuck his tongue out at her and helped her up.

The next day Quinn, Tina and Mercedes were back in school.

"Okay, spill it. Tell us _everything!_" Mercedes said.

Rachel shrugged. "It was okay."

"Rachel, you may be a great actress but you are a _terrible_ liar when it comes to this subject!" Tina said.

Rachel glared. "Dastardly women, have at thee!"

Quinn crossed her arms. "Ok, cut it out Rachel."

Rachel sighed. "The weekend was…**beyond amazing!**"

The girls squealed.

"Tell us more!"

She blushed. "Well Friday night, I got all dressed up and went to his house. He was dressed up too, of course and he cooked a lovely pasta dinner. Afterwards we watched a few movies and danced in the living room and fooled around a bit."

Tina opened her mouth but Rachel beat her to it.

"No, Tina, nothing dirty happened. After that, we just hung around town and then he dropped me off back home Sunday afternoon."

Mercedes swooned. "How romantic!"

"We also sang a duet during free period yesterday."

"Rachel, you are beyond lucky! Any girl would _die_ to have a stud muffin like him!" Quinn said.

Rachel smiled and shrugged. "I don't know…when I'm singing with him, it's like I'm seeing him for the first time."

"Ooh girl, you are _smitten_ with him!" Tina said.

Rachel sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Yup…life can't get any better than this."

**Awesome, I finish this chapter in a good mood. My school wins the homecoming game (for once….we haven't had a really good season so far), tomorrow's the dance (going with friends…I couldn't get a date. 9 guys rejected me…I'm a terrible person!), um…I think that's it. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave your comments! Bye-bye!**


	10. It's All Over

**Glee isn't really getting any better. They better step up their game or I'm sueing. Hahaha you get it? That's right…SUE-ING. Any-who, this is the climax of part 1 of the video and I swear I will make this as interesting as possible, after that, I shall disappear for a while so I can brainstorm part 2. Ok? Ok.**

"Rachel, it's your turn." Will said.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sue strode down the aisle.

"What do you want, Sue? We're rehearsing."

She shrugged. "Now, don't be rude, Will. I just wanna watch, that's all. I've always _adored_ your precious songs."

He sighed. "Fine, whatever. You can watch but keep quiet so Rachel can concentrate."

She rolled her eyes.

He turned back to them. "Ok, ready?"

_Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>You made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to_  
><em>Blank stares at blank pages<br>No easy way to say this  
>you mean well, but you make this hard on me<br>_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or breaking this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today_

Suddenly Sue interrupted.

"You're taking _that_ to Regionals? That doesn't really deem appropriate."

Will sighed. "It's a start, Sue."

She stood up and crossed her arms.

"You know what else I don't find appropriate? Student-teacher relationships."

Everyone started talking at once. Will's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

Sue narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb, I've been watching you and Rachel. I always _thought_ that special treatment meant something."

Everyone looked at Rachel, who just stood on stage frozen like a deer in headlights.

"I first saw this encounter at the library where I heard some words exchanged, but I won't repeat them for your sake. At first I couldn't believe it because it's not like either of you to break the rules but I had to be sure so I made frequent secret check-ups. However, I was proved right after seeing all those secret meetings and rendezvous in your office during your planning period and her free period." She continued.

His eyes flashed with anger. "You've been _**spying**_ on me and we both know it!"

She shrugged. "Fine…I _have_ been checking on your because I don't like what's going on. But now that I know the truth, I'm going _straight_ to Figgins tomorrow and there's _nothing_ you can do about it! You're precious Glee club is _history_ when I'm through with you!"

Suddenly they both started screaming at each other. The rest of the club stared at them not knowing what to do.

Rachel felt weak. She just wanted to disappear because it was all _her_ fault. Will was going to lose his job or be tossed in jail because of her. She sank to her knees trying to choke back her tears.

Finn looked at her in disbelief but felt really bad for her. He knew she would never do the wrong thing and this tension wasn't going to make anything better.

"Enough!" he screamed.

They both stopped arguing and looked at him. Sue looked back at Will.

"Sorry, Will but it's for you and the club's own good."

She strode out of the auditorium.

Will felt sick. No one said a word and he assumed there would be questions asked but he needed to be alone. He turned to them.

"You-you all are dismissed. But please don't-don't ask any questions."

Quinn, Tina and Mercedes went to Rachel.

"Come on, we'll take you home." Quinn said softly.

"It'll be ok." Mercedes said helping her up.

Finn looked at Will wanting to go up to him and demand an explanation but he didn't think now was the time. He saw Rachel being led out.

"Rachel, wait-"

"Mot now, Finn. She's not feeling well." Quinn said on her way out.

He sighed and walked out of the auditorium. This wasn't going to turn out well.


	11. Don't Let Go

**Well…you readers are lucky. Since I have a lot of free time, I can start on part 2! This story will be phenomenal, I promise. Oh, and I would like to add a correction to last chapter. Sue said she would tell Figgins "tomorrow", but I will make her tell him on "Monday" so I can give Will and Rachel time to grieve. Everyone cool with that? **

**Now, by popular vote (just joking…NO ONE voted?) I chose the song **_**Here without You**_**. And honestly, there's plenty of you who added me to your "Author Alerts", yet you couldn't spare a few seconds to vote for a reasonable song? Ay carumba! But anyway, here's the chapter.**

Will sat at his desk hours after everyone left. Sue's words were still ringing in his ears.

"_But now that I know the truth, I'm going straight to Figgins on Monday and there's nothing you can do about it! You're precious Glee club is history when I'm through with you!"_

He remembered how Rachel looked when he dismissed everyone. She looked sad and afraid…it broke his heart.

_Just great_, he thought. _It's all over…why can't Sue just let me happy for once?_

He knew Figgins was already a bit reluctant with the Glee club, who knows how this would affect them.

After everyone left, they were all talking amongst themselves but decided not to question him or Rachel and give them time to grieve because they saw how hurt they were.

Back at Rachel's house, everything wasn't going well.

When Tina, Mercedes and Quinn brought her home, her Dads looked at her questioningly, but Tina quickly concocted a story.

"She's upset because the guy she _really_ liked rejected her."

Her Dads raised an eyebrow.

"It's a girl thing." Mercedes reassured and led her to her room.

When they got to their room, she flung herself onto the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Quinn said sadly rubbing her back.

"It's my entire fault!" Rachel cried. "He didn't want to at first, he was just trying to do the right thing but I pushed him to it! The whole club is ruined and it's my entire fault!"

"Rachel, relax." Tina said. "This isn't good and won't make the situation any better."

"Right now you have to relax." Mercedes said.

Rachel just kept sobbing into her pillow.

Quinn sat there for a while and then looked at the girls.

"Rach, we're gonna sing a song, is that ok?"

Rachel lifted her head. "I don't see how that will help anything."

Tina shrugged. "It'll help pass the time."

Rachel sighed. "Fine…sing away."

They nodded.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation  
>and you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>and with the cataclysm raining down  
>Insides crying "Save me now"<br>You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go. Let it go<em>

Rachel suddenly burst out sobbing again so Quinn embraced her.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<br>you felt the gravity of tempered grace  
>falling into empty space<br>No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go. Let it go<em>

_Let it go  
>Let it go<br>Let it go  
>Let it go<em>

Finally Rachel stopped crying and just sat there in Quinn's embrace. Then she began to sing softly.

_Two voices perfectly blending  
>Right from the start<br>Oh, I'm afraid that's ending  
>And my world is fallin' apart<em>

_It's over, and I feel so alone,  
>This is a sadness I've never known.<br>How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?  
>And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay.<em>

_Promises made, not meant to be broken  
>from a long time ago<br>Ooh, so many words still unspoken  
>Tell me how was I to know?<em>

_It's over, never thought it would be  
>Why in the world did this happen to me<br>How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?  
>And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay<em>

_I go round and round and round in my head  
>Wanting to take back whatever I said<br>No one was right, we all made mistakes  
>I'm ready to do whatever it takes, please<em>

_Don't let it be over  
>No, this is not how it ends<br>I need my sisters, my family, my friends  
>Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away<em>

_'Cause if it's over then the hurt is here to stay  
>Don't let it be over<br>Please, don't let it be over  
>Please, don't let it be over<em>

When she finished singing, the girls hugged her tightly.

"It's not over, Rach. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

Rachel smiled. "I wonder how he is right now."

Quinn shook her head. "He'd be crazy not to be thinking about you. But give him space or it will be harder for you both on Monday."

At Will's apartment, he was sitting on his couch staring at a blank TV. He stayed at the school until the janitor kicked him out.

What could they do? Now that Sue revealed them, there was _nothing_ that would stop her from telling Figgins. And she practically had Figgins eating out of the palm of her hands so she controlled if they survived or not.

His heart ached for Rachel but he decided to give her space this weekend. They _both_ needed space. Suddenly a song popped into his head and he began to sing softly.

_A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<em>

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me_

He walked up to the window and imagined seeing Rachel sobbing on her bed. How he wished he could be there for her.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go<em>

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls  
>When it's all said and done<br>It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me_

The pain in his heart increased and he fell back onto his bed sobbing.

**Awesome…so I might do another poll soon, but if I do, PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE take a few seconds to look at it and vote! This will just be a quick preview to give you all another chance to take a look and vote so do that and if the popular vote changes, I'll redo this chapter. Got it?**


	12. Make the Right Choice

**The moment you've all been waiting for! Cue dramatic music and dim the lights! *Nothing* Son of a gun! Who's in charge of that! They're fired! *no response* Urgh…I'll do it myself. *goes up to sound booth* Now how do I work this crap? *lights dim and dramatic music plays* There, that's better. Now on with the show…I mean the chapter. Danny, where are my actors?**

The weekend went by very slowly. Rachel and Will didn't contact each other but they already had things to do to keep them busy.

On Monday morning, he was surprised when she didn't stop by during his planning period. The whole day he waited in agony for Figgins to call him in.

During her free period she slipped into the classroom. She looked at him sadly.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I've had a stressful day. Just waiting for Figgins to pluck me out."

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked up from the papers he was grading. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

She blinked. "Because very soon both of us will be in big trouble for something that is clearly my fault."

"Rach, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have known better."

"Please don't try to take full responsibility, Will. We are both to blame, but I was the mastermind behind it all."

He stood up from his desk and walked up to her. "We can get through this. It'll all work out in the end."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You always know how to make me feel better. I love you."

He nodded. "I'll always love you no matter how bad things get. We have to stick with each other."

They sat down on his desk and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The strong beating in his heart made him feel like singing.

_We'll do it all.  
>Everything.<br>On our own._

_We don't need.  
>Anything.<br>Or anyone._

_If I lay here.  
>If I just lay here.<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"That was beautiful." She whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and Finn came in.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Can I talk with Rachel for a second?"

She looked at Will uncertainly.

"Sure," Will said. "but that's up to her."

She stood up. "Yes, Finn, you may talk with me."

He led her out of the classroom and into the choir room.

"Finn, what's this about?"

He crossed his arms. "Are you still dating Mr. Schue?"

Her eyes widened but she shook her head. "N-no!"

He raised an eye-brow. He wasn't stupid, nor was the whole situation obvious.

"Don't lie to me."

She swallowed and looked frantic. "Look, _please_ just don't tell anyone!"

He looked exasperated. "Unbelievable!"

"Finn, please calm down!" she pleaded.

"Rach, did you not _hear_ what Coach Sylvester told you guys on Friday? You're _actually_ putting the Glee Club at risk here!"

She opened her mouth to respond but he kept going.

"Everyone else, they're confused, they don't know what's going on but they're afraid to ask you guys. _I_ don't even know the whole story! And you _know_ if she finds a way to pin it on you, Glee Club and Mr. Schue are finished! How are you gonna explain it to them then, huh?"

She stared back wordlessly.

"If Mr. Schue loses his job and Glee is finished, it'll be your entire fault. And Glee is one of the only things that are important to me. You better do something fast because I'm _not_ gonna let you tear us apart, not when we've come so far!"

Rachel felt a lump in her throat. She could imagine everyone hating her for being the reason Glee was no more. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Fine, ok Finn. I'll do something."

He stared at her unconvincingly.

"I'm asking you as my friend to trust me." She said.

He thought for a few seconds. "Fine, but do it _fast_ before it's too late."

Meanwhile, after Rachel left the classroom, Figgins came into the classroom with Sue.

"William, I would like a word with you about a serious manner. Follow me to my office, please."

They silently walked to his office and sat down.

"All right, now Sue wanted to bring you here to discuss something."

Sue slouched in her seat. "Yes, I'm here because William over here has been having an affair with one of his students."

Figgins blinked and looked at Will. "Is it true?"

Will simply shook his head.

Sue looked outraged. "Enough is enough, Will! I first saw him in the library with this student and a few words were exchanged. Then I decided to spy on them and the affair continued."

"What do you mean by that?" Figgins asked calmly.

"Well, whenever I'd stop by his classroom, he's always singing duets with her."

Figgins looked confused. "A few duets don't mean an affair, Sue. Maybe they were just practicing."

Sue shrugged. "Maybe so, but you are actually going to believe him?"

"William is an honest, devoted man who would _never_ do anything to put the Glee Club in jeopardy."

Sue narrowed her eyes. "You're just too blind to see."

She looked at Will. "I _demand_ your resignation from this school! This could turn into a scandal and this school doesn't need any more things to give it a bad reputation."

"Now hold on, Sue." Figgins said. "Let's say this is true. Do you have any _proof_?"

Sue opened her mouth but then closed it. She had been caught off guard. Why didn't _she_ of all people think of sending spies?

"No…just my eye-witness accounts."

Figgins sighed. "Then I'm afraid I can only rule him and the student innocent. Shame on you Sue for taking this risk to _still_ destroy the Glee Club. For this stunt, I'm deducting 30% off your next pay check."

He turned to Will.

"William, I'd like to offer my full apology for bringing you into this mess. You may go."

Sue jumped out of her chair and stormed out of the office.

Rachel was waiting outside. When Sue came out, her eyes flashed with anger.

"You may have gotten off easy because I had no proof, but I'll be watching you. Everything you do, I'll be watching. I'll get you my pretty and your little precious Glee Club too!"

Will came out a few seconds later. He hugged her tightly.

"Well, since Sue had no proof, Figgins couldn't pin it on us so we're good to go."

She smiled weakly. He looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Her smile faded. "Meet me by the football field after school. We need to talk."

She swiftly walked away leaving him awestruck.

**And that's a wrap! Peter, lights up please. *lights up* Thank you, Peter. Well that's the chapter, folks. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to REVIEW! Ciao.**


	13. All Falls Down

**Break-ups are harsh, I should know, it's happened to be twice. This chapter was emotionally hard to work on but **_**someone**_** has to do it. I'm going to steal a bit of dialogue from **_**Moulin Rouge**_** if you don't mind.**

Since there was no Glee after school that day, Will went right to the football field when the final bell rang. Rachel was sitting in the bleachers staring blankly ahead.

"What's wrong, Rach?" He asked softly taking a seat next to her.

She hesitated before answering. "We have to end it."

He furrowed his eye-brows. "What do you mean?"

She sat up straight and looked at him sadly. "Coach Sylvester knows…Glee knows. Soon Principal Figgins will find out and it will all be over."

He blinked. "I really don't understand. We got off Scott Free, why are you talking like this?"

Her heart ached. "I just don't think this relationship is going to work."

His jaw dropped and he felt a stab to the heart.

"Our relationship is based on a fantasy. And it should stay a fantasy. You need a job and we need Glee."

He took her hand. "Is that how you _really_ feel?"

She nodded. "If we keep this up, Coach Sylvester is _bound_ to gain evidence and THEN where would we be?"

He shook his head. "No, Rachel, don't do this! I promise we'll make it work! We can't just turn our backs on something as beautiful as what we have!"

"Our love is not _beautiful_, Will. It's illegal and risky. I don't want that. We're better off without each other."

Tears were falling from his eyes. "Please don't leave me, Rachel." He whispered.

She turned to him, her eyes also blurry with tears. "Please don't try to change my mind, Will. You're making this harder for us."

She stood up and turned to go but he grabbed her arm to stop her. He wasn't going to let her go that easy.

_I never thought that I would lose my mind  
>That I could control this<br>Never thought that I'd be left behind  
>That I was stronger than you, baby<br>Girl if only I knew what I've done  
>You know, so why don't you tell me<br>And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
>To show how much I care<em>

_Don't wanna lose you now  
>Baby, I know we can win this<br>Don't wanna lose you now  
>No, no, or ever again<em>

She yanked her arm back. "I'm so sorry, it's over." She whispered and walked away from his life.

He sat back in his seat trying to process everything. She was gone…probably for good.

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
>It's burning within me<br>The fear of losing  
>Of slipping away<br>It just keeps getting closer, baby  
>Whatever reason to leave that I've had<br>My place was always beside you  
>And I wish that I didn't need you so bad<br>Your face just won't go away_

_Don't wanna lose you now  
>Baby, I know we can win this<br>Don't wanna lose you now  
>No, no, or ever again<em>

_Don't want to lose to loneliness  
>Girl I know we can win<br>Don't want to lose to emptiness  
>Never again<em>

_Don't wanna lose you now  
>Baby, I know we can win this<br>Don't wanna lose you now  
>No, no, or ever again<em>

_Don't wanna lose you now_

He got up from his seat and walked back to his car, aching for the girl who gave up on him.

**Am I allowed to cry? I'm gonna cry, ok? *pulls out tissue box and blows nose* All right, we have that settled, so enjoy!**


	14. The Hardest Thing to Do

Will came to school the next day beyond miserable. He couldn't focus during his classes and he dreaded going to Glee but he took a deep breath and walked in. He was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't there yet.

"Ok, everyone settle down. We're doing duets-"

Suddenly the door slowly opened and everyone turned to see Rachel trudging miserably to her seat. He took a shaky breath.

"As I was saying, we're doing duets again this week so pick your partners."

Everyone got up and started mingling around. He wasn't surprised to see many of them finding partner so quickly such as Tina with Mike, Santana with Puck, Brittany with Artie, Puck with Lauren and Mercedes with Kurt. Finn and Quinn tried to approach Rachel but she gave them a sad smile and shook her head. Then she got up and approached Sam. Sam shrugged and they began discussing a song. Quinn and Finn exchanged looks and partnered up.

When they were dismissed, Rachel as the last to follow out. Sue was waiting in the doorway and stopped her when she tried to get out.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." She sneered.

Rachel looked up sadly. "I don't know what you are talking about, Coach Sylvester."

Sue's eyes narrowed. "Since I couldn't pin anything on you, you and Schuester are laying low pretending that nothing's happening so you won't arouse my suspicions. Very clever."

Rachel shook her head. "_Nothing_ is going on between us. Now please let me through."

She tried to walk around her but Sue grabbed her arm and threw her at a nearby locker.

Will saw the whole thing and ran outside. "Sue, what the hell are you _doing_ to her?"

Rachel whimpered on the ground. He stooped down to help her up.

"Rachel, honey, are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

She stood up without looking at him. "I am fine, Mr. Schuester. "

He looked at her concerned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am all right. Now if you'll excuse me, Quinn is waiting outside to take me home."

She shuffled past them and left the school. Sue turned and walked away but he pursued her.

"Sue, what is _wrong_ with you? You can't just throw students at lockers!"

Sue crossed her arms. "You think you can fool me? You _honestly _think I don't know what you two are doing? I wouldn't even be defending her if I were you, because this kind of behavior threatens your very position at this school!"

Will was so mad but he didn't say anything.

Sue seemed satisfied by this. "That's right; don't say anything because if I catch you again, you and the Glee Club are going down once and for all!"

She stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

Back at Rachel's house, she was nursing her shoulder with Quinn, Tina and Mercedes.

"I can't believe she _actually_ threw you at a locker!" Mercedes said.

"Does it hurt?" Tina asked pressing an ice pack on Rachel's shoulder.

"Not really, but I can hardly feel pain anymore." Rachel said blankly.

"Well at least you and Mr. Schuester are cleared by Figgins. I'm sure you'll have a happy relationship." Quinn said taking a seat on the bed.

"There is no more relationship, Quinn." Rachel said.

All the girls gasped. "What do you mean?"

Rachel hesitated before answering. "It just wouldn't have worked out. The hiding and lying would have driven us mad!"

"Wait a second, Rach. Why would you end it? You two were so happy!" Tina said.

"It's for his sake and mine, Tina. He needs a job and we need him. I'm putting our priorities first. And anyway, Coach Sylvester isn't a stupid woman. She has _ways_ to catch us and I don't want to take that chance."

Mercedes' eyes widened. "So you're just going to walk away from all this? From the one man who truly loves you?"

Rachel looked at her sadly. "It's what's for the best. I wish him well."

The girls hugged her sadly.

"It must have been hard to walk away." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "It was. He wouldn't let me go that easily, he was practically crying but I did what I had to do. Besides, Glee Club would hate me if he lost his job because of me."

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you're doing the right thing by letting him go?" Tina asked.

"I'm positive." Rachel answered. "It's for the best."


	15. I Can't Do This

**Ha! You cannot be rid of me! I'm just joking. Ok, so in this chapter, Finn's going to…you know what, just read the chapter. Actors, places! Ready…set…ACTION!**

_Hello, hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say hello  
>Hello, hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye  
>I say hello<br>Hello, hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello<br>Hello_

"Ok, guys that was great. Let's run that one more time but put more energy into it!" Will said to everyone.

The Glee Club was in the auditorium rehearsing their _"Hello, Goodbye_" number in their costumes.

Everyone mumbled and went back to their starting places.

"Come on, one more time and then we'll call it a day." He assured them.

_You say yes, I say no  
>You say stop and I say go, go, go<br>Oh, no  
>You say goodbye and I say hello<em>

He noticed that something was wrong. Rachel had a stressed look on her face as she concentrated on the dance but she kept messing up a few times.

_Hello, hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say hello_

_What's wrong with me_, she thought to herself. _I keep messing up! Focus, Rachel, focus!_

_Hello, hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say hello_

_I say high, you say low  
>You say why and I say I don't know<br>Oh, no  
>You say goodbye and I say hello<em>

Suddenly she looked up into the upper balcony and froze, terrified. Sue was standing there with an intent look on her face. She felt panicky but looked away and tried to get back into the dance.

The more Sue stood there watching, the more nervous she felt. She bumped into Mike but instead of continuing the dance, she stopped.

Everyone was so confused that they stopped dancing and the band stopped playing. They all stared at Rachel who was looking at the ground hyperventilating.

Will stood up from his seat. "Rachel, are you all right?"

She looked at him, then back at Sue in the balcony and ran off stage.

Finn ran after her. "Rachel, wait!"

Everyone started chatting confused.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Will asked them.

Kurt shrugged. "She was doing fine and then we saw Coach Sylvester in the balcony and that's when she started messing up."

Will looked into the balcony and saw Sue standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Sue! You _know_ how I hate it when you spy on our rehearsals!"

Sue shrugged. "Don't get you knickers up in twists, I didn't do anything! It's not my fault she's having a panic attack!"

Meanwhile, Finn was still pursuing Rachel in the hallway.

"Rachel, stop, just _please_ talk to me."

Rachel stopped walking and turned to him wiping tears from her eyes.

"What just happened back there?" He asked.

She sniffed. "She'll never stop! She'll never stop hovering over us trying to find the slightest bit of evidence that could ruin us! Every time I see her, I just get…so nervous!"

He nodded understandingly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, Rach. You ended it with Mr. Schue, so there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do that'll get us in trouble."

She shook her head. "I still love him, Finn."

He looked down at her seriously. "Rach, you and Mr. Schue just wouldn't work out. It's illegal and you know the consequences."

She nodded and he began to rock her.

"You have to move on, Rach. It's for your own good."

He pulled back. "Come on, I'll take you home. Let me just tell Mr. Schue."

He went back to the auditorium where Will was waiting at the stage door.

"Hey Finn, how is she?"

Finn shrugged. "She's a bit shaken up so I'm taking her home."

Will looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure? Maybe I should, as an adult-"

"It's all right, Mr. Schue, I got her." Finn interrupted. Then he lowered his voice. "Besides, you wouldn't want…" He nodded toward Sue who was still in the balcony.

Will gulped and nodded. "Of course, Finn. Make sure she gets home safely."

Finn nodded and went back into the hallway.

He and Rachel went to his car and he drove off toward her house.

"Finn," she said. "why is life unfair?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…it's just how things work, I guess."

They got to her house and went inside. Her Dads were sitting on the couch laughing at a sitcom that was on TV.

"Hello pumpkin, hey Finn. How was practice?" One Dad asked when they noticed Finn and Rachel coming in.

"Fine." Rachel said softly and walked to her room.

Her Dads looked uncertain. "Is…everything ok with her, Finn?"

"It's a girl thing." He lied and followed her into the room.

Her Dads exchanged looks. "We'll _never_ understand teenage girls' problems."

When they got to the room, Rachel lay down on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"I'm tired Finn, I really am. Please let me sleep."

Finn pulled the covers over her. "It'll be ok, Rach. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you, Finn." She said vaguely. "I'm tired now."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He closed the door behind him.

Back in the auditorium, everyone was still confused.

"What now, Mr. Schue? We can't run it again without Finn and Rachel." Sam said.

Will looked uncertain. "Um…I guess I'll dismiss you then. We'll run it again tomorrow."

"Whatever. I'm out of here, later." Santana said striding out of the auditorium.

Everyone else followed her out.

Will looked up at the balcony but Sue was no longer there. He sighed and gathered his things.

**It's time for another round of "Gabby's Comments"!**

**Yes, Sam was not there when they did "Hello, Good-bye". Get over it.**

**Next chapter will have a bit of a Finn/Rachel punch to it, but don't get too worried, my babies. Ha…that reminds me of the song **_**Sweet Transvestite**_**. "Well you got caught in a flat/How about that? /Well babies don't you panic. /By the light of the night. /It'll all seem all right. /I'll get you a satanic mechanic. Ok, I'll stop there.**

**FREAKING REVIEW! REVIEW or I'll come at you tonight in your dreams with a telephone and an apple, I swear on blueberry pies!**

**That's it. Good night…good morning…good afternoon to wherever the heck you are reading this.**


	16. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Re-edited chapter. I missed a VERY important line. Bad Gabby, bad!**

She was worried because Will wasn't in his classroom during first period so she went to her second period disappointed.

When she got to the locker room,

She changed into a yellow sports bra and red sweatpants. It wasn't as glamorous as her usual look but she didn't like to get sweaty in her normal clothes.

When she finished dressing, she headed to the basketball court and joined the other girls on the bleachers. The boys were already playing and Coach Beiste didn't mind letting the girls just chill out.

The girls started gossiping but she chose not to join in. She really wasn't interested in who liked who or who said what to whom. She decided to sit there worrying about Will's whereabouts.

The whole Glee Club was very supportive but also still confused about the situation. She tried to explain it as thoroughly as possible and they offered their support but were still confused on the whole relationship.

_The relationship…_

Sue…Will…

Just those thoughts made her brain hurt.

Suddenly she felt a song coming on so she walked to the middle of the basketball court, away from the teams playing.

_Oh baby, baby  
>Oh baby, baby<em>

_Oh baby, baby  
>How was I supposed to know<br>That something wasn't right here  
>Oh baby, baby<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>And now you're out of sight yeah<br>Show me how you want it to be  
>Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because<em>

_My loneliness is killing me  
>(And I)<br>I must confess I still believe  
>When I'm not with you I lose my mind<br>Give me a sign  
>Hit me baby one more time<em>

_Crap_, Will thought as he speeded toward the school.

_How could I over-sleep? I __**never**__ over-sleep!_

When he got there, he pulled into his parking spot next to the basketball court. He knew Rachel had P.E. second period so when he got out of his car, he scanned the basketball court and his jaw dropped.

Rachel was in the middle of the court singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears.

He knew the lyrics by heart so it was quite obvious she was only addressing him so he stayed and watched for a few minutes.

He missed her voice…it used to be sweet and passionate but now she hardly ever sang.

When the song was over, she noticed him watching but he turned away swiftly and walked to his class.

During lunch, Coach Beiste joined him at his table.

"How's it going, Will?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "I heard about your little tango with Rachel."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I also heard about your little spat with Sue."

He looked up at her desperately. "Look, if you're here to judge-"

She held up her hand to silence him. "I'm not here to judge. I may not be a big fan of the whole "young girl, _really_ older man" relationship thing, but you and Rachel look _really_ good together and an unconditional love like yours deserves to last. I'm offering my full support-"

"Thanks for the offer, but there's nothing to support, Shannon." He interrupted her. "Sue tried to bust us but since she had no evidence, she couldn't pin us but Rachel and I decided to end our relationship for the sake of the club."

Her mouth formed an o. "Oh…that's tragic. I can't believe you actually walked away on this."

"I didn't, _she_ did. _She _gave up on _me."_ He replied.

Her eyes widened. "Ouch. So you're blaming her for this whole mess?"

He shook his head wildly. "I could _never_ blame her! It's just that…it's complicated."

She nodded. "So you're just gonna let it all go?"

He sighed. "I want to…it's the only way to save the club. But I still love her, Shannon but it hurts. And I can see that she's hurting too which makes the feeling worse. I mean, this was all a dream come true…but I'm a teacher. And my teaching priorities come first now."

"I wish I could help ease the pain but I've never experienced this before. I'm truly sorry." She said sympathetically.

He pounded his fist on the table. "And what's worse is that Sue won't stop hovering over us trying to find the slightest bit of evidence to nab us with and it's making Rachel nervous! She can't even complete a song during Glee if she sees her."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't need any more people involved in this. This is between me, Rachel and Sue."

She patted his hand and stood up. "Good luck to you both. And you have my utter support; let me know if I can help."

He nodded. "Thanks, Shannon. It really means a lot."

***Holds up a sign that says "Coach Beiste is awesome!"* Yes…I am a Coach Beiste fan. Literally. REVIEW SI'VU PLAIT! **


	17. She Will Be Loved

A few weeks passed by but Rachel still didn't get any better. She still always sat quietly in her seat and hardly ever sang during Glee.

One sunny day, Finn came into the choir room holding something behind his back. He approached Rachel and pulled out a bouquet of lilies.

"Here Rachel, your favorite." He said with a smile.

She looked confused. "Finn, what's this for?"

He shrugged. "You've been pretty sad these last few weeks and I think you could use a cheer up remedy. The guys and I also put a little something together for you."

She sat up in her seat. "Am I going to like this surprise?"

"Hopefully, you can have my word on it."

Will heard the whole conversation and looked at him curiously.

All the guys went to the front of the room and Finn nodded at the band to begin playing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

Rachel enjoyed it so much, she actually felt herself beginning to smile.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<br>_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

Will actually started to feel _increasingly_ jealous. If they hadn't broken up, _he'd_ be the one singing this to her, not Finn. His jealousy grew even more when Finn pulled her from her seat to the center of the room.

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

All the girls started singing along while Will sat in his seat anxiously waiting for the song to be over.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>_

Finally Will heard enough. He roughly got up from his seat and left the room without anyone noticing.

Rachel watched him leave sadly and turned back to Finn.

"Rachel…it would _really_ mean a lot to me if you were my girl again." He said.

He started to lean in for a kiss but she stopped him.

"Finn, this was really sweet of you. And the guys, too, thank you. But honestly Finn, I'm not ready to have a relationship again. I need to focus on my Broadway career. I hope you understand."

He looked slightly hurt. "Is that how you really feel?"

She patted him on the shoulder. "We can still be friends, Finn."

He nodded understandingly. "Ok, I'm fine with that. Sorry for being a bit too forward."

She smiled. "It's ok. Thank you again, this really cheered me up."

"Where'd Mr. Schue go?" Mercedes asked looking around.

"He's probably going to get something. He'll be back."

Within a few seconds, he was back.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I had to give a note to another teacher."

He looked at Rachel and put on a fake smile. "Rachel, I see you've gotten your spark back. I'm glad."

Then he turned to everyone else. "Ok, everyone to the auditorium. We're running Hello, Good-bye again."

Everyone nodded and headed to the auditorium.

Rachel could see that he was still jealous and decided to talk with him about it afterwards.


	18. No Matter What

**My next favorite chapter!**

After Glee, Rachel told Quinn, Mercedes and Tina to wait for her outside because she had to take care of something. They nodded understandingly and left.

She sighed and went back into the choir room where Will was collecting all of his things.

"Mr. Schuester? May I have a word?"

He looked up at her and then turned back to his papers. "Oh hey, Rachel. What's up? You did very well today."

She blinked. "Will, don't pretend we both didn't see you walking out today."

He stopped in his tracks and sighed. "So does this mean you and Finn are back together?"

She shook her head. "No, while you were gone he asked, but I said no. I'm in no state to be back together with him." She paused before adding. "My heart is still hurting."

He turned to her. "Mine, too. This is _really_ been hard for both of us, especially me. Everyone thinks I'm pulling away from them. The Glee members are a bit hesitant to approach me and Emma hardly acknowledges me anymore."

She looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, truly I am. This is all so messed up. I wish it wasn't so complicated."

He nodded. "Same. How are you holding up? You haven't been looking well these last few weeks."

"I haven't been well. My Daddies are worried about me but everyone assures them it's just girl problems."

He gave her a small smile. "I still think about you. All the time."

She felt herself starting to tear up. "Oh Will, I wish I could say the same but I've been trying all this time _not_ to think of you! Because I thought that if I kept thinking of you, I'd do something we'd both regret later."

His jaw dropped and he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Come here, Rachel."

She hesitantly walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok. I can't exactly promise you that, but I'll try. Don't cry now."

She sniffed. "Do you not realize that I am the only one who knows you and accepts you for who you are no matter what?"

He reached out and wiped her tears away. "I know, I know. It'll be ok."

She sobbed and buried her head into his shirt. "I miss you so much."

He rubbed her back. "Shhhh it's going to be ok."

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

He tightened his grip on her a little.

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always_

He held her there in his arms for a few minutes.

"Always. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

A few minutes later, she left the choir room still wiping away her tears when suddenly she was struck by a flashback of the first weekend they spent together.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the Sunday of the first weekend.

December was rolling in and the temperature in Lima began to grow increasingly cold but the blankets and their body heat still kept them warm.

Will stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He turned onto his side and smiled when he saw Rachel lying next to him peacefully, still asleep.

_How I could be so lucky_, he thought.

She stirred and then opened her eyes. "Good morning."

He smiled. "Is this a dream?"

"What is?"

"That Rachel Berry, whom I am _**madly**_ in love with, is lying here right next to me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want it to be?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "If I am awake, let me never sleep. If I am dreaming, let me never awake."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "So sweet…yet so honest. I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Rachel. I always will."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She was snapped out of her flashback. Her chest started heaving and she yearned to turn back and run into his arms. Instead, she just stood there and cried.

What she didn't know was that Sue was coming around the corner.

Sue noticed her crying and suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over her. Actually, ever since she confronted her and Will, she's been feeling _really_ guilty. Even though she was tough on the outside, she still felt huge tugs on her heartstrings. Seeing them miserable for this long was torture. She decided to fix things one way or another.

**You guys like my Karate Kid Part II reference? By the way, even though I said "body heat", they were still fully clothed. Anyway…SUSPENSE! Want to know what happens next? REVIEW or I'll strangle you with a fish! **


	19. A Christmas Miracle

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well…actually Christmas is 2 months away but this chapter has to do with Christmas. The **_**bad**_** news is that this is the last chapter…unless I have another idea and write another one. I'll hand out my candy canes later.**

Will never thought he'd ever spend Christmas Eve miserable. He and Rachel were still broken up so of course he was alone.

It was a shame, he hoped he would have been able to decorate the house and put up the tree with her but he had to do it by himself. It didn't look too bad, but he was sure if she was there, she'd have some criticism ready.

It was still pretty early in the evening. His parents were coming over tomorrow like they usually did but the house still felt lonely even with the Christmas music playing faintly from the radio in his kitchen.

He opened a candy cane but the smell reminded him of the peppermint perfume she always wore. Sighing sadly, he went to the kitchen to make a cup of cider. However, the cider also made him sad because when he put it to his lips, the warmness reminded him of her soft pink lips.

He looked out the window at the snow falling outside and remembered what she told him not too long ago.

"_I can't wait for it to snow. I __**love**__ snow! Christmas, too because it's a super good reason for __**everyone**__ to be happy!"_

_Not this year Rachel_, he thought to himself. _There will be two unhappy people this year._

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her right there with him like he did before.

For a split second, he actually felt a pair of arms wrap themselves firmly around his waist.

He opened his eyes and turned around but no one was there.

_Well at least I'll have __**some**__ comfort tonight._

Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound of things being moved around in his living room. He set down his cup of cider on the table and headed for the living room.

He was confused to see Sue setting a present down on the living room table.

She looked up. "Merry Christmas, Will."

"Sue, how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways, Will. You should know that by now."

He looked at the present. "What's going on?"

She crossed her arms and shuffled her foot. "Well you know that old meanie that broke up you and Rachel?"

He nodded. She hesitated before saying the next three words that shocked him.

"Well she's sorry."

He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. "Really? What made her change her mind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; call it a Christmas miracle and we'll leave it at that."

He crossed his arms. "Come on, Sue, there should be a reason."

Finally she gave up. "Fine…I've been feeling super guilty. After my sister died, seeing people miserable and crying really tugged on my heart strings. The love you and Rachel share was amazing and I guess no matter what I did, I couldn't penetrate it. And Christmas is one of my favorite holidays and it didn't feel right that you were miserable on Christmas Eve."

He nodded. "It's ok, Sue. Come here and give me a hug." He opened his arms.

She looked disgusted. "And _what_ makes you think I want to have any physical contact with _you_?"

"Come on, Sue. It's Christmas! Get in the spirit."

After a few seconds, Sue approached him and gave him a quick hug.

"All right, I did it for the sake of Christmas but _no one_ better find out about that!"

He chuckled. "You have my word."

Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. I got you something special."

He looked at the present that she set down earlier. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh, that's not my present; I got it from under your tree and took a peek inside. This is a much better present."

She pulled her whistle out of her pocket and blew. The door opened and his heart stopped.

Rachel dressed in a long sleeved red dress walked in with a plate of cookies. She smiled when she saw him. "Merry Christmas, Will."

"That's your present." Sue said. "An apology to both of you and the ability to be together without interference."

He looked at Rachel. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm yours exclusively."

He couldn't be any happier but then suddenly he realized something.

"So are you here to just drop off the cookies? Don't you want to spend Christmas Eve with your fathers?"

Her smile grew even bigger. "Will, in case you have forgotten, I'm Jewish. We celebrated Hanukkah already. So that means I'm yours for the rest of the holiday."

"And don't worry, her Dads know. They were a bit shocked at first and I was afraid I was going to have to taser them and ramble a huge monologue but they were very understanding and invited you to dinner at their house whenever you're available." Sue added.

Will's smile grew. Rachel ran to him and jumped into his arms joyfully.

Sue smiled. "Well I guess I'll leave you two to yourselves. Merry Christmas, both of you."

They both waved to her as she left.

He hugged her as tight as her could and felt himself about to tear up. She stood there smiling nestled safely in his arms.

The song on the radio changed and she began to sing along.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you "be of good cheer"<br>It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_It's the hap- happiest season of all  
>With those holiday greetings<br>And gay happy meetings when friends come to call  
>It's the hap- happiest season of all<em>

_There'll be parties for hosting  
>Marshmallows for toasting<br>And caroling out in the snow  
>There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases<br>Long long ago_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>There be much miseltoeing<br>And hearts will be glowing  
>When loved ones are near<br>It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_It's the most wonderful time  
>Yes the most wonderful time<br>Oh the most wonderful time of the year_

The song ended and he smiled. "That was beautiful."

She snuggled closer to him. "I'm so happy we can finally be together without any worries. I knew everything would turn out great in the end."

"I knew we'd be able to make it through all this. This brings up another song." He replied.

"Is it another Christmas song?" She asked looking up at him.

He began to sway back and forth on the spot. "No, it's not a Christmas song, but it fits."

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
>I see them bloom for me and you<br>And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
>The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night<br>And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
>Are also on the faces of people going by<br>I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
>They're really saying I love you.<em>

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow  
>They'll learn much more than I'll never know<br>And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
>Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.<em>

She sighed against him. "What a wonderful voice…what a wonderful man."

He looked at the tree. "Oh, I forgot to top the tree. Do you want to do the honors?"

"Sure." She replied.

He walked over to a box next to the tree and pulled out a beautiful Christmas Angel. She looked at it surprised.

"No star?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Why do I need a star when I already have one to have and to hold forever?"

She smiled and took the angel. He lifted her up and she gently put the angel on top of the tree where it completed the whole decoration.

He put her down and they held each other again.

She looked up. "Shame there's no mistletoe."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's a tradition for two people to kiss if they are caught under mistletoe." She replied simply.

He smiled at her. "Who needs mistletoe?"

She smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas, Will. I love you."

He kissed her tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Rachel. This is the best Christmas ever."

They held each other close and watched the snow falling from the window, wishing that it could last forever.

_THE END_

**THE END! Now it's time to hand out my candy canes. If you reviewed my story, you get a shout out and a candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas….Maggie! You were the first person to review, so here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…Dae'Mone't! Second review! Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…scissorhands101! I think you reviewed one of my other stories so welcome back! And you were the first person to wish me a happy birthday! Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…DoubleBubble96! You popped in and reviewed a few times, thank you. You also reviewed one of my other stories and on top of that, you write FANTASTIC stories! Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…Maca-Dreamer28! You were the third person to wish me a happy birthday, thank you. Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…shelbylodge! Everyone, big round of applause for her! Here YouTube video was the basis for this story and after constant begging and pleading; she let me make this happen. Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…! You have been my idea guide through **_**Accidentally in Love**_** when I had writer's block, thank you very much! You get two candy canes.**

**Merry Christmas…ThePenIsMighty! Your comments let me assume that you liked the chapter and couldn't wait for the next one. Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…totalgleek3456! You helped boost my confidence when I doubted myself of Rachel's flirtiness. Here's your candy cane.**

**Merry Christmas…Pretty Little Reader! I was having a **_**really**_** bad day but then I saw your comment and it made me feel a whole lot better. Here's your candy cane.**

**And last but certainly not least…Merry Christmas…to bubble93! You are amazing along with my other reviewers!**

**Well that's the end of the story, folks. Merry early Christmas to all and to all a good-night!**


End file.
